SPR's Christmas Drabbles
by SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven
Summary: Just short drabbles about S.P.R and Christmas. Many different pairings and situations. Mainly friendship and few romance scenarios.
1. SPR Christmas Drabbles

**S.P.R's Christmas Drabbles:**

About: A set of short scenarios involving the gang and the festive season Christmas!

Contents:

#1; Decorations Anyone?

Mai decides to decorate the office. (Mai x Lin) Friendship)

#2; Under the Mistletoe

Mai helps Monk with his little love problem. How? With mistletoe and a compromising situation of course. (Monk x Ayako)

#3; Merry KissMas Mai-chan

Monk pays Mai back for her help. Refer to drabble number 2 (Mai x Naru)

#4; Teenage Dirtbag

Mai's little surprise present for Maskao is for the two of them to . . . wait. What?! (Mai x Masako. (Friendship) Masako x Yasu (Sorta) and Mai x John)


	2. Decorations Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plots.**

**This is a set of random Christmas drabbles. My first ever drabble series so I hope you all enjoy!**

**This drabble is Mai x Lin (Friendship) **

Mai's smile never left her face not even when her narcissistic boss shoved the present she gave him in the trash can. He didn't even have the decency to check what it was. But still Mai had a big goofy grin of her face her amber orbs twinkling in excitement. After all Christmas was the brunette's favourite time of the year; more than Valentine's, Easter and of course her birthday. Christmas really was her favourite time of the year. Why? Simply because Christmas was a time of celebration for everyone. Not only couples or Christians but absolutely everyone around the world. It was a time for joy and fun and those two things were what the short assistant could do better than being a danger magnet. Which in most peoples opinion that's a big deal.

Mai's energy was bouncing off the walls as she flittered around the large office decorations in hand. Seeing as her stuck up boss wouldn't decorate the office Mai took it upon herself to make sure the room looked absolutely magical for when all her other co-workers arrive. Although she was bubbling with excitement she was still worried about how the two stoic men would react to their plain office being glitterified. But she still went all out; she put up a black Christmas tree and added cute pink ornaments to make it seem slightly girly. She hung sparkling stars from the ceiling and placed the presents under the tree. Stepping back Mai admired her work. It looked almost as good as the scenery in movies. Mai's fantasy was cut short as her boss growled for tea.

As Mai entered Naru's office, his eyes were nearly blinded by the dazzling sight before him. Mai shifted nervously as she felt her boss' cold glare on her. "Mai."

Mai giggled, her laughter getting caught in her throat as she faced Naru's deadly glare. "Yes Naru?"

"Why is the office decorated? And why is it . . ." Naru gulped his eyes twitching in irritation. "glittery?"

Mai looked behind her to see the door open which revealed her master piece. Scratching the back of her head she began to explain. "Well I knew that you weren't going to decorate and because it's Christmas I thought we could get into the festive spirit. Because we don't have a case so I thought that all of us should celebrate it together." Mai smiled and walked out of the room. Naru's glare following her out the door.

The door swung open. Six figures blocked the beaming sun; Yasuhara, Masako, Ayako, Monk, John and much to Mai's surprise Lin. They were huddled together each had six or so presents in their hands. Lin's mouth dropped open as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. The whole room was bright and shimmering with the soft light that pooled through the window closest to Naru's office. He watched Mai smile brightly at each member of the gang as they put their presents under the tree. Monk went back to Mai and squeezed her tightly, tight enough for her to gasp and comment on her lack of oxygen.

All eyes were on Lin as he walked towards the just released Mai. Grabbing the very bottom present he placed it in her small palms and ruffled her short cinnamon locks as he walked into his office. Mai looked at the pale purple wrapping paper and giggled as she imagined the looks he would have gotten when he brought it. Carefully she unwrapped the present, as the paper fell to the floor a small knitted hat presented itself. Mai out it on and realized it was the one all the girls wanted but couldn't afford. It sat halfway down her forehead and had two horn like bumps on each side; the material was soft and fluffy and blue in colour.

All the members awed at how cute it looked and how sweet it was of Lin to get the orphan something so expensive. Mai walked into Lin's office she walked towards him until he turned to face her. The same goofy smile from when she was decorating the office was on her face as she lunged at the stoic man. She snuggled closer to him and whispered her thanks before running back out of the office to spend it with her new family.

Lin walked to his door and pushed it open to see each member smiling. Even Naru was in the group a ghost of a smile playing along his lips. Mai turned to face Lin her eyes brightening as she ran over to him and pulled him over to the rest of the group by his wrist.

Yes. Christmas really was her favourite time of year.

**Characters maybe OOC but it's Christmas and yeah c:**

**For me at the moment it's Christmas Eve but I wanted to put this up today to start them off. What couple or pairing do you want next?**

**Read and review!**


	3. Under the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plots.**

**This is a set of random Christmas drabbles. My first ever drabble series so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Second drabble is . . . Monk x Ayako **

Monk sighed as he looked at the frilly purple dress that was hanging in his closet. It was Christmas and he had brought it for Ayako. The soft v neck line, the frills that flared out and the lilac coloured silk. He thought it was perfect for her. He hadn't known of his feelings until the day he brought the dress, he was 'innocently' buying presents when the dress caught his eye, when he looked at the dress closely Ayako came to mind the dress fitting her perfectly, her soft curves becoming praise worthy. He had brought it and quickly left the store but now he was doubting his choice.

After a long argument with himself he was now sitting in the S.P.R office with everyone else. Well everyone one other than the two very antisocial stoic men. Monk was now blushing like mad as Ayako opened his present her red lips set in a thin line as she opened the box carefully; making sure that she was ready for anything. But what she hadn't prepared herself for was a stunning dress that she herself was proud of Monk for choosing for her.

Ayako launched herself at Monk making him fall onto the floor with a loud thud. As they made eye contact a deep blush filled both of their cheeks. Their position was compromising to say the least. Ayako was straddling Monk and Monk's hands were around her waist as if holding her in that position. As a familiar laugh met their ears they looked up to see Mai on the couch opposite them very carefully holding a piece of mistletoe over the couple.

Monk looked back to Ayako to see a clear scowl on her face as Yasu began to comment on their position; Mai was giving the thumbs up from over Ayako's shoulder. Mai must have prepared that mistletoe just in case something like this happened. And so he took the chance, one hand moved from around Ayako's waist to holding the back of her head as Monk moved in towards her, her eyes closed slowly as Monk drew closer. Pushing past the gap between them Monk pressed his lips against Ayako's sweet ones. As he pulled back he looked at Ayako who started to stutter incomprehensively. He chuckled and looked back at Mai who was jumping from couch to couch shouting 'horray!' and 'finally~' He smirked as he thought of a way to thank her.

**Bwahaha :3 You asked for Monk right? I know it's late but I couldn't write today because I was busy with other stuff -_- anyway. I hope you liked it! If you want another chapter just ask! Remember to put who you want it about! Oh and I'm thinking of creating a contents page and it'll be updated as new chapters are added. I want about 5-10 chapters. Thoughts? **


	4. Merry KissMas Mai-chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plots.**

**This is a set of random Christmas drabbles. My first ever drabble series so I hope you all enjoy! None of them have anything to do with each other except for #2 and this one c: **

**Third drabble is . . . Mai x Naru~ **

After Monk and Ayako's touching moment the two confessed to each other and officially started dating which to them was extremely embarrassing as they are both grown 'adults'. As the two sat on the couch they watched Mai prancing about with Yasu, they had to pay her back somehow.

They waited and thought consulting with each other the ideas they had but none of them seemed to jump out at them, and that was when the perfect opportunity presented itself. "Lin and I are going out for 15 minutes so please try not to do anything stupid and also please don't mess up the office any more than you already have." With that said their stuck up boss walked out of the doors. A large grin spread along the two's lips.

"Mai, sweetie where did you get the mistletoe?" Ayako's voice was almost sickly sweet you could clearly see the mischievous glint in her dark chocolate orbs. Mai stopped mid movement and tumble to the floor because of her lack of balance.

"Hmm, in the store room there's like 3 boxes. Why?"

Monk clapped his hands and rubbed them together, a strange laugh slipping through his lips. "hehehe." Mai and Yasu just passed the two's behaviour as festive and continued dancing to _SM Town's _newest song '_Santa U Are the One_.'

After 15 minutes the two adults walked out of their young boss' room a look of success and satisfaction on both of their faces. Had it been anyone other than Yasu and Mai their thoughts of what had happened would have been crude and inappropriate for children but they were Ghost Hunters so they knew much better than that. The pair had either set up a trap for Naru because of his snotty attitude or they were planning something. And Mai's gut feeling told her that there was a lot of scheming going on this festive season.

The bell chimed as Naru and Lin walked back through the door. Naru's immediate call for tea made its way to Mai who sighed and shuffled her way to the kitchen making his royal highness his tea. Mai noticed that Naru was waiting outside his office tapping his foot impatiently. "Why are you waiting outside of your office Naru?" Mai's eye shone as she waited for a rely but she didn't get one she just had Naru shove his door open and stand to the side before glaring at her, she took that as her cue to go into the room to place his tea down. Mai heard a soft click and she spun around to face the door she had just entered and it was shut with a shocked Naru standing not too far from it. "Naru, doesn't this door only lock from the outside and with a key?" Mai gulped as Naru sauntered over to the door and tried opening it. As he continued his attempts Mai looked at the roof where pieces of mistletoe were hanging loosely. Mai started to shake in fear, how she hoped she wouldn't be blamed for this.

Naru turned around his eyes blazing with anger until he ran his hand through his hair making him able to see his once with ceiling. He looked at Mai whose face could rival the redness of a tomato. Smirking he made his way towards her trapping her between his desk and his body. He leaned his face close to hers and waited a minuted until another click went through the room; the click that told him that the door was now unlocked and that the other members were going to enter. The hinges on the door creaked so he leant his face closer to Mai's, as he heard gasps he moved back and placed his lips at Mai's ear, he leant close and began to say something before he softly bit her ear. As she gasped he moved to the side letting her run out the room as red as a tomato and gripping her ear whilst stuttering.

Every member of S.P.R started to celebrate until a cold glare was pointed in their direction, but this glare didn't come from their Ice Prince of a boss. It came from their sweet and innocent Mai. Her hands were balled into tiny fists, her body shaking and then. She exploded.

"MONK! AYAKO! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Naru watched his small assistant throw every object she could find at the newly formed couple.

So maybe Christmas wasn't all that bad.

**Sighs. I know you can get mad at me if you want.**

**Not exactly Mai x Naru but still in a way it was. c: He bit her ear :3 **


	5. Teenage Dirtbag

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plots.**

**This is a set of random Christmas drabbles. My first ever drabble series so I hope you all enjoy! If you want to add effect to this particular story play: Lollipop by BigBang (and 2NE1) when I put a * c: **

**Fourth drabble is . . . Mai and Masako. (Friendship) Masako x Yasu and Mai x John. Only slight though.)**

Masako huffed as her and Mai entered a club, Mai was wearing tight fitting jeans and a loose t-shirt, a reversed cross sat against her neck. And Mai had somehow managed to get Masako into a three pieced outfit. A cut blue dress that stopped half the way down her thigh, a white off the shoulder top that went down to the middle of her stomach and a pair of white leggings. Masako stuck close to Mai but relaxed as she realized that only 16 – 18 year olds where allowed in this certain club at this time of evening. Masako watched Mai walk over to a group of guys and start talking to them before one of them stepped forward. They were speaking animatedly until Mai walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He seemed to beam as she walked away. Mai and the man she was talking to moments before were now in the centre of the dance floor, everyone else had moved to the sidelines and each person looked excited.

*A childish sounding song started to play. Mai smiled and imitated a cute little girl before the boy stepped forward and tapped her shoulder. She spun into his embrace. Her left leg was pushed against his chest and her chest; he pushed her out making her right leg lift into the air. With both hands on his shoulders she was doing the splits using him as a balance board. Masako watched in awe as Mai moved around the dance floor, her personality completely different from how it usually was. As the song came to an end Masako saw two familiar young men at the front of the crowd.

The baby faced blonde's blue eyes were locked onto the necklace that hung around Mai's neck. The black haired boy's grey eyes were watching Masako. A small smile spread along his lips as he took in the girls' appearance. He shoved his elbow into his companions ribs making the blonde shout out in pain. "Damnit Yasu. That hurt man. You don't need to put so much force into it." Although the blonde was furious with his companion he still looked in the direction of Masako. He smiled and made his way towards her as the rest of crowd rushed to the dance floor. Masako exchanged greetings with the two boys before screaming as two small hands wound around her torso.

"Gee Masako. Scream any louder and imma go deaf." Mai stopped as she saw the two boys in front of her black haired companion. "John, Yasu. Hiya!" Mai smiled at the blonde and then at the black haired boy.

"I never knew you danced here Mai." Mai scratched the back of her neck as she realized that John's attention had been on her necklace the whole time.

"Well I dance on occasion. And 'cause today's Christmas I decided I should bring Masako out and see if this will help her stop acting like a spoilt brat." Masako glared at Mai but didn't bother denying it because she knew that she was spoilt and that at times she would act like a brat.

"Well. Why don't we have Yasu help. Masako can go dance with Yasu for a bit and I'll dance with you. I think she'll loosen up more if she also hangs out with a guy or few whilst she's here."

Mai dragged John to the other side of the room and watched Masako and Yasu dance. Well not that you could really call what they were doing dancing but they were trying. After 3 sings the DJ spoke into the microphone. "Now all you lovey-dovey couples spending Christmas together get onto that dance floor and dance."

This was the first time Mai had ever heard a slow song in this club. Usually their music was blaring and upbeat but this song was soft and slow, it was at the point that it was almost calming. Mai and John were roughly pushed onto the dancer floor. "You heard the DJ, you 'lovey-dovey' couples should dance." Mai and John looked at each other and laughed, they continued to back up until they both ran into someone. Spinning around they came face to face with . . . Masako and Yasu?

"Hey, I didn't know you two were a couple." Mai gave Masako a sceptic look, Masako returned this look at retorted.

"I didn't know you were dating Mister Baby-face over there either." Both girls kept a straight face and walked back to their partners and danced. They wouldn't even bother trying to fight against the people who had pushed them onto the dance floor because they knew that they would be there for a while trying to explain it all.

Masako smirked as Yasu tried his hardest to lead.

What a great present Mai gave me. She taught me the meaning of fun. And most importantly friendship.

"Merry Christmas Yasu."

The young boy chuckled and pulled the blushing girl closer to him. "Merry Christmas to you too Masako."

Mai was having a similar conversation to Masako but it was different.

"John."

Said boy snuggled closer to her as they continued to sway to the music. "mmm."

"Do you think they'll suspect that we set them up together? Actually do you think any of them will work out that we're dating?"

John smiled. "I wonder, oh and Mai. Merry Christmas." John leant down and kissed Mai's flushed cheek.

"Merry Christmas John."

**Bwahaha. This turned out differently than I had originally planned. Oh well. I quite like it. What about you? **

**:3 This is the last one. I'll hopefully put more up next year unless you want me to add more every now and then.**


End file.
